


By Your Side

by everydaysicc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine and Kise are boyfriends, Fluff, Generation of Miracles - GOM, Kuroko no Basket - Freeform, Kuroko's basketball - Freeform, M/M, generation of miracles - Freeform, im so soft for them uwu, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaysicc/pseuds/everydaysicc
Summary: Kise got sick, so Aomine takes care of him because he loves his idiotic boyfriend too much.





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> My first KnB oneshot/fanfic! Hope you guys enjoy!

“Chu!”

 

The sudden sneeze caught both the dark-blue haired teen and the blonde by surprise. Aomine, who was lazing around on the couch in the living--which happens to face the television--turns to look at his boyfriend.

 

“Kise?” the blue-haired asks, concern lacing in his voice. The blonde aggressively rubs his now-red nose.

 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s just a sneeze,” Kise assures when he detected the concern in Aomine’s voice. The blue-haired shrugs before focusing his attention back at the magazine he was reading. Kise tells himself that that sneeze was just a coincidental sneeze; like it didn’t mean anything. But he couldn’t help but slightly panics when he feels his body hot and cold all over, and that he feels slightly dizzy. 

 

“Aominecchi,” Kise calls and Aomine hums, not looking up from the magazine he’s reading. “I’m going to bed early.” The Copycat’s voice was shaking when he speaks. Aomine frowns before he listens to the subtle footsteps that echoes in their apartment room.

  
  
  


Kise tries to sleep, he really does. But the blonde keeps shivering and squirming in his shared bed with Aomine. Every now and then, he opens his eyes only to close them again, and this repeated at least 10 times now. The blonde pulls the duvet around him, gripping at the sheest tightly. Kise feels sick: his forehead is surprisingly hot, he’s sweating under his tee, and he’s been coughing. Well, the Copycat tries to quiet down his coughs, but that doesn’t seem to work as the figure sleeping next to him stirs slightly. Kise brings a hand to cover his mouth, not daring to make a sound.

 

“Kise?” Aomine’s voice is deep and husky. A chill runs down Kise’s spine, not knowing whether it was from the cold or his boyfriend’s unbelievably sexy, deep voice that’s ringing in his ears. Kise is currently facing away from the blue-haired teen, while Aomine’s laying behind him, facing his back. Aomine slowly tightens his grip on Kise’s waist, chin resting on the blonde’s shoulder.

 

“You’re warm,” Aomine states.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Kise points out, “for waking you.”

 

“Are you sick, Ryouta?” Aomine asks softly, but his tone is firm. Kise gulps.

 

“N-no, why would I be?” Kise asks back, chuckling nervously. Aomine sighs before turning his boyfriend over to face him. Kise squeaks as Aomine flips him around so that he is facing the latter. 

 

“Idiot, your face is flushed,” Aomine says, frowning. 

 

“You’re handsome, Aominecchi. So I always get flushed whenever you look at me,” Kise braves up an answer. Aomine knows he’s handsome, and he brags about it to Kise all the time, but he also knows that something else might be bothering the blonde, and that the blonde is lying. After all, he’d heard his coughs and sneezes, and when his body shakes in his arms a while ago. 

 

“You’re hot, Kise,” Aomine says as his hand touches the blonde’s forehead.

 

“I know,” Kise answers cockily, which earns him a smack at his sides.

 

“Did you play basketball when it was raining outside?” Aomine asks in suspicion. It was raining heavily outside this afternoon. Aomine’s guessed that Kise might’d played basketball outside on the court for extra practice since he has a game coming up soon. 

 

“Baka, why did you play when it was raining?” Aomine asks sternly when no answers came from the blonde. Kise looks sheepishly at the latter.

 

“I’m not as good as you at basketball, Aominecchi. Of course I needed to practice more,” Kise whines. 

 

“Yeah, but not when it was raining outside. Gosh, you’re so stupid. I’m dating an idiot,” Aomine sighs in defeat. Kise smacks the blue-haired on the head.

 

“I’m your idiot though, whom you love and admi--chu!” Kise sneezes loudly, his body shaking as he sneezed. Aomine smiles, before pecking his boyfriend on his forehead. Kise flushes, and Aomine couldn’t help but cooes at how adorable Kise is. 

 

“I’m gonna go get the meds and a wet towel. I’ll cook you hot chicken soup in the morning,” Aomine says before he gets up from the bed. Kise pouts as the warmth--Aomine’s warmth--is taken away from him. 

 

Kise is now feeling tired and fatigued, as he played 3 practice games in his school for the match that’s coming up soon. His eyes became heavy with sleep, and it’s now hard to stay awake. Before he falls asleep, Aomine comes in with some fever meds and cough drops, a basin filled with warm water and a dry towel, and a glass of water. He places all of them on the bedside table. When the blue-haired teen looks at the almost-sleeping Kise beside him, he smiles before patting his head, threading his blond locks in between his fingers. Kise stirs.

 

“Sorry, baby. You have to take the meds first so you’ll feel better in the morning,” Aomine advices. Kise blushes and groans at the pet name and covers his eyes with his arm out of embarrassment. The blue-haired just smirks triumphantly. The blonde slowly sits up on the bed, rubbing his tired eyes. Aomine hands a couple of pills to Kise and the glass of water, and Kise accepts them before swallowing the pills and drinking the water. He then lays back down on the bed and pulls the covers with him. Aomine sinks the towel in the warm water in the basin, and wrings it until it’s dry enough so that no water drops fall. He then places it on Kise’s forehead, hoping it’ll cool off the heat. Aomine then cleans up and put away the meds. After he did so, he comes back to his and Kise’s shared bedroom to find that Kise’s fallen asleep. The blue-haired smiles to himself, before approaching the bed. He hovers slightly over the blonde, contemplating whether to kiss his boyfriend or not. Opting with the first option, he bends slightly so that his lips’ hovering right above Kise’s, and lowers himself to give the blonde a chaste kiss. Just as Aomine pulls away, Kise’s eyes fluttered open, his long lashes brushing his cheeks.

 

“Aominecchi, you’ll get sick too if you kissed me like that,” Kise disapproves, but his face is a deep shade of red.

 

“I’d risk anything for you, Ryouta. Even if it costs me my own health, I’ll never get sick of kissing you,” Aomine says before laying on his side of the bed. The blue-haired smiles triumphantly when he sees Kise’s face becoming impossibly redder.

 

“You’re unbelievable. But thank you, Aominecchi,” Kise comments before his eyes closes slowly. Aomine drapes an arm over Kise’s waist loosely, while the other is placed under his head. They both sleeps soundly like that; the only noises heard were the snores of Aomine and the clock ticking on their bedroom wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot to me! I love AoKise so much, so why not write a oneshot about them?
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, thank you!


End file.
